5 HP Drabbles
by Hikaru-neko
Summary: Beware! Yaoi, Slash of the Harry Potter Kind. Featuring HP/Dm and other pairings. One's about the death of ol' voldie, another is about misinterpreting something and another is about rude words. OOC and a crying Sevie! R
1. Hero

5 Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Set in: 6th year. No such thing as Horcruxes in this world. Gomen. BTW, in all of the Drabbles, Harry Is Uke, 'Kay? He's the sub. Bottom. .V

Pairing: DracoxHarry

Genre: General/Romance

Theme 1: Hero

Okay, erm, my mate gave me 5 themes so I decided to act upon them. It should help me clear my writers block for a new story.

Drabble 1: Hero

Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, struck the last, final, lethal blow down upon the being who was also know as Voldemort, or more commonly You-Know-Who with the sword of Gryffindor. The blow crushed his skull, making the glowing red eyes fade into crimson embers. Just before the last breath left his body, Harry swore that Voldemort just whispered 'Thank you Harry.' Harry took a step back, letting the blood-stained sword clatter to the floor.

Draco Malfoy, who was Harry Potter's lover, quickly stunned the Death Eater he was fighting to aid the raven-haired beauty that fell to his knees beside the Dark Lord's dead corpse. He ran over to the emerald-eyed boy and held his lover in his arms, knowing that no words needed to be said. The platinum blonde haired boy grasped his wand in the air and sent a series of red sparks in the air, making them send up a message saying 'Harry Potter is Victorious' and some yellow sparks spelling out 'Light side wins!'. A yell of pride and joy of finally winning the war echoed through all the students and teachers and Auroras who battled and kept fighting for their lives, their families and for the sake of the world, both muggle and wizarding.

"Dray…" Harry murmured. Draco cast his silver eyes onto the saviour of the wizarding world. "I love you Dray. Thank you for standing by me this year." Draco's eyes watered.

"Harry. Stupid, I would've stood by you anyway, even if you lost. I can't believe I wasted all those years just giving you petty insults when I was missing out on all of this. I love you too Harry."

Harry buried his face into his seme's chest and Draco hugged him. Hermione and Ron came up to them, battered, bruised and everything in between, but happy. Happy that their best friend was free of the cursed prophecy, free of Voldemort, but most of all, free to love without trouble.

"Harry, Draco, I can't believe it. We won. Harry, can you believe it? You're finally going to be free to do whatever you want now Harry. You're finally that normal teenager that you always wanted to be," Hermione said to her bespectacled friend.

"I'd hardly call being a wizard normal, Hermione," Harry smiled, pulling his grinning face from his lover's chest.

"You know what I mean Harry," The brunette sighed, smiling happily, her eyes glittering with joy that her best friend was finally relieved of danger.

"And I now present you, the one who saved the wizarding world from Voldemort (even now people still flinched), Mr Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced. Harry stood up, and even people from the Slytherin table stood up and clapped and cheered for the saviour of the world.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said when he sat down. "I'm their hero now. Just wait a couple

of years and you'll see that they won't even remember me." Draco smiled from where he was on the Gryffindor table.

"Don't worry Harry. You'll always be my hero."


	2. Death

5 Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Set in: 5th year. He hasn't found out about the prophecy yet, and Sirius Hanst't died, Pairing: Draco's

Genre: General/Romance

Theme 2: Death

Okay, erm, my mate gave me 5 thees so I decided to act upon them. It should help me clear my writers block for a new story.

Drabble 2: Death

"Why Draco, why? Why do the people I care about most die? Why do they killed because of him?" Harry cried into his boyfriends chest. Draco stroked his hair. It was about time that Harry let out something.

"Hush now, Harry. You still have me, and Granger and Weasley, Black and Lupin, and Dumbledore. It's okay Harry." The emerald eyes that were once filled with tears came back to greet his eyes, but they soon closed again when Draco initiated a kiss.

"I know Dray, I just can't help it. What if you're next? I couldn't bear to have you killed because of me." Draco smirked, as Harry settled himself in his arms, nuzzling his chest like a kitten.

"Don't worry, love. I'm the son of Voldemort's right hand man. I don't expect to be dieing any time soon."

Harry looked up, wide-eyed.

"Your so cute when your like that. Come on, I'm taking you back to the common room." Harry just snuggled into his chest, the act of crying and letting out the emotions that were bottled up inside of him had taken all of his energy away.

While the platinum blonde picked up the shorter boy and slowly walked out of the Room of Requirement, Harry sighed into his chest, inhaling the scent. Draco really wasn't the stuck up Slytherin boy he had been mistaken for.

The two didn't know that the figure of Severus Snape, potions teacher, the emotionless git that was hard as a boiled egg was blowing his big nose and wiping his cold, coal-coloured eyes.

"There there now Severus," the dwarfed charms teacher called Filius Flitwick said, patting his back.

"But it's so touching. Potter with Malfoy, letting out his emotions. Do you know how much he's been through? His parents, that Cedric boy, the people that have been killed by my so-called 'master', it's not fair. He's been through so much. And my godson can help Potter. I know he can."

"Yes, yes Severus, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be able to sort it out. Don't you worry. Now, now, just let it all out, there we go."

"Flitwick, when I've stopped crying like a doddering fool, I expect you to tell no-one of these, okay?" Snape sniffled glaring. It made Filius almost smile, because with the red, puffy eyes and red nose, and intimidating glare, he looked like a hormonal, soon-to-be mother.

"Yes yes, no need to worry Severus, no need to worry at all." Filius got away with one small chuckle then turned his face as straight as it could go.

"Now Severus, we have NEWT's to prepare for the 7th years. We're doing them this year, remember?"

"Yes, yes," and Snape went down the hall, snuffling. Draco looked back. Did he hear someone crying? He shook his head, almost giggling. It sounded uncannily like Severus….


	3. Driving

5 Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Set in: Godric's Hollow, after Hogwarts. Harry has defeated Voldemort and is living with Remus on Wyvern Way.

Pairing: Remus x Harry

Genre: General/Romance

Theme 3: Driving

Okay, erm, my mate gave me 5 themes so I decided to act upon them. It should help me clear my writers block for a new story. Drabble 3: Driving to The Movies

"Remy, why do we have to go now? I was about to finish up the story! Just a couple more lines and I could of sent it off the my publisher! I just needed to put Kono saying that he was ready and telling Dante, Hikaru and Hikari. " Harry moaned to his husband Remus as he made a left.

"Because cub, with the recent story you've been doing, you haven't had time to relax. We haven't had any real time together since that a last fortnight. And that was only because it was a full moon!" Remus chided him.

"No it wasn't! It wasn't only because of that Remus! How could you think that!" Harry muttered, growling, sliding down in his seat.

"Come on Harry, just go with me, okay? Come on, we're just going to a drive-in movie! Cub, please?" He pouted at his husband. Harry made the unfortunate mistake of glancing at the werewolf, which led to his defeat.

He sighed.

"Fine. But you're paying. AND you owe me one."

Remus smirked.

"Oh, trust me, I owe you one BIG time."

Harry blushed at the purposeful innuendo.

"Of course you do," Harry said, playing, along, kissing Remus' cheek then neck, then lips, lightly, before dragging his lips away from the older man's smirking. "Just as long as you let me finish my book. The you can give me what you owe."

Remus groaned.

Harry smiled.

"You better be glad I love you."

"Thank you."


	4. Uke

5 Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Set in: Hogwarts, 7th year, Harry has defeated Voldie and is having a secret relationship with Sevvie. No such thing as Horcruxes!

Pairing: SeverusxHarry

Genre: General/Romance

Theme 4: Uke

Okay, erm, my mate gave me 5 themes so I decided to act upon them.

Drabble 4: Uke

"Do you think I'm a seme or an uke?" Harry asked absently at breakfast a couple weeks after he defeated Voldemort and a couple weeks before Halloween. Boy he liked to get things done fast.

Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice and sat the goblet down, coughing. Harry laughed at her reaction.

"Harry! What made you think of that!" Hermione spluttered. Ron looked confused.

"What's an uke?"

"How do you know what the terms mean Hermione?" Harry teased. Hermione, as always, responded to his teasing, by blushing. But Harry didn't expect a comeback.

"How do you Harry?" She questioned. He just smiled.

"What's a seme?"

"Hermione, have you ever watched some? Like the cartoon stuff? I think it's called anime, if remember what Dudley said. And do you think I'm an uke or a seme?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow.

"It's okay for girls my age to watch and read yaoi (Harry raised his eyebrow at this) because it's known to be very popular between schoolgirls and housewives. And I, as a schoolgirl, am acceptable to watch it. So…yes," she blushed profusely here and Harry smirked. "Oh and Harry, before I decide whether you're a seme or an uke, I'll have to ask questions."

"What's anime?"

Harry nodded, ignoring the questioning red-head, playing with his tiny dagger earring absently.

"Okay Hermione. Shoot away," the raven haired teen agreed, eating some egg and bacon.

Before questioning, Hermione grabbed a piece of toast.

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked, ripping off a piece of toast before eating it.

"That's easy," Harry said. "Blue." She nodded.

"Question two. How serious are you?"

"What's yaoi?"

"Erm I was quite serious but now I like to have a bit more fun so serious sometimes but fun most of the time."

"What's your dress style like?"

"Casual but sometimes I like to experiment."

"Would you be younger or older than your lover?"

"Younger."

"Taller or shorter?"

"Shorter."

"What's this have to do with yaoi?"

"My thoughts exactly Ron, but let's just carry on," Harry smirked, answering the clueless fiery redhead.

"Okay okay, last one. Do you like to be taken control of or like to be in control?"

This was the question that decided everything.

"I like…" Ron listened closely.

"To…" Hermione leaned forward.

"Be…" now Ron leaned forward too.

Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear. She blushed, her cheeks rapidly taking the colour of a bright, ripe tomato.

"You're definitely an uke. And an extremely masochistic one too from that last comment."

"Will you please just tell me what you're talking about!" Ron cried.

Harry smirked and whispered everything in his ear. When he was finished, Ron was the same shade of red as his hair.

"Oh. Harry, you bat for the other team? You coulda told me man!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because," Ron blushed a little. "Because…um…you're my best friend! I have the right to know! Who is it?"

Harry tapped Ron's nose and winked at him. Then he just grabbed a piece of toast off of Hermione's plate, flashed her a cheeky grin and when he thought they weren't looking, he winked at the potions master twice, giving in to his own smirk when he saw Severus' secret smile (alliteration much? lol).

Hermione smirked knowingly after watching Harry. Boy this would be fun. She could imagine herself dropping hints all over the place about this in potions to Harry. Hmm, what method would she use first…?

Owari! Finito! Finished! Waddya think?


	5. Misinterpretations

5 Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Set in: 7th year defeated Voldemort and Harry's doing some last minute packing….

Pairing: Draco x Harry

Genre: General/Romance

Theme 5: Misinterpretations

Okay, erm, my mate gave me 5 themes so I decided to act upon them. It should help me clear my writers block for a new story. Update: I've finished HPPDLKN!

Drabble 5: Misinterpretations

Hermione was just about to knock on her best friends' bedroom where he had his own quaters due to being head boy and all, when she heard a couple voices.

"But Dray!"

"No, Harry, you pestered me into doing it now, and I don't care if you're still tired, you're doing it."

"But, I feel _so_ tired. Do we have to?"

"Yes Harry."

"Oh, fine. But be gentle, it kind of hurt the last time. I still have a massive bruise on my hip from it. Do you understand how much it hurt. God, do we have to? Can't we do it tonight? When we're more awake and have a lot more energy?"

"No Harry. You said this morning and we're doing it. Now get over here, I can't very well help you over there can I?" Hermione gasped and blushed.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, go! Ow, please a little gentler, I feel like you're using all you're weght as well as the weight of the-no! Here, a little left-there!"

"God Harry, do you know how hot it is in this room? And it's not like I can stop using my strength. You're just a wimp 'cause you can't handle it."

"Don't me that!"

Hermione fanned her red face and heard a thump. That was it, homosexual lovemaking or not, she had to go and tell Harry and Draco that McGonagall wanted all prefects and the Head boy and Girl."

"I'm sorry, exuse me but-" Hermione cut off when she saw Harry and Draco carrying a big oak drawer and dropping it opposite the bed, next to the door.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked innocently.

"McGonagall wants us for a prefect and head meetingm" she said faintly.

"Okay," said Harry and grabbed Draco's arm before pulling him out.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked, a faint red still on her cheeks.

"Just moving things around in my room. I wanted a change."

"Oh." Hermione walked ahead and Draco and Harry winked at each other.


End file.
